Love comes from pain
by LavishlyUrs
Summary: the war had ended and hermione is the only surviver from the golden trio. now her life is in danger from those she had loved. sent to forks and finds new friends and love. rated m for future chapters in case
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own harry potter only J.K. Rowling does and the same goes for twilight I don't own it only Stephanie Meyers does. The plot is my own**

**Chapter 1**

It had been two weeks since the end of the second war and Hermione was dealing with the loss of her parent s and her two best friends Harry and Ron. Most of the Weasley family is blaming Hermione for the loss of Harry and Ron. The one family that she loved like her own had turned their backs on her and is trying to get the rest of the order to disown her as well. The order mainly Remus, Severus and Draco are on Hermione's side because they were the ones to rush her to the hospital wing shortly after the boy' death and the end of Voldemorts reign on the wizarding war. What the Weasley don't know is that Hermione had sent the final killing blow to Voldemort for kill Ron and harry.

Severus had become a guardian for her when her parents were killed in a death eater raid. Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff are displeased with the Weasley's and had turned their backs on them for the way they were treating Hermione. All the people that were near the heart of the war saw what Hermione had did and they didn't waste any time to let the daily profit know the real story of the battle.

It was at that point where molly and Ginny Weasley declared war on Hermione and the order that the order thought it best to send Hermione to America to a cousin of Severus' that few knew about.

So her Hermione sat looking out the plane window thinking over everything that has happened in the war and let a few tears fall for her friends that she loved with her being. The pilot announced that they would be landing in SeaTac airport in a few minutes and for the passengers to buckle their seat belts.

When Hermione step off the plane she saw a man with a sign that said her name on it so she headed over to him. When she got near she notices he had the same eye color and Severus but a better skin complexion and hair.

'I'm Hermione' she introduced herself.

'Hello I'm Charlie, Severus didn't tell me much about you except that at all possible to keep you safe and hidden' said Charlie ' maybe when we get on the road or to my house you will explain the hidden part', he leaned in and whispered ' I also know you're a witch so no worries'.

'Thank you for letting me stay with you, I really don't want to impose' said Hermione.

'You are not imposing my daughter Bella is at home waiting for us and she excited to meet you, I hope that sharing a room is fine with you' said Charlie.

'That's fine, sir' Hermione said looking down.

'Call me Charlie or Uncle Charlie which ever you prefer to call me. I told my friends that my niece is coming to visit, I hope you don't mind' he said.

'Thank you Uncle Charlie' Hermione said shyly.

The loaded her luggage into the car and started driving to forks on the way they started talking when Charlie asked 'so Hermione can you explain why I was to keep you hidden'.

Hermione decided to tell him about her time at Hogwarts and what happened to her parents and harry and Ron then she told him how Ron's sister and mother wants revenge on her.

'well that's just stupid, from the sounds of it you were basically on your death bed and with the last bit of strength got rid of this voldyshort guy' stated Charlie.

'It's Voldemort not voldyshort but harry and Ron would be laughing at that nickname' replied a laughing Hermione.

'well I for one am thankful you kicked his butt and here today and if the those two can't see that you did everything you could then it's their problem but hopefully until its safe for you to go back that you will think of forks as your home' said Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For rest of the ride to forks Hermione had fallen asleep. When Charlie pulled up to his house he gently shook Hermione awake.

'Hermione we're here, sorry to wake you but I hope you had a nice nap.' Stated Charlie.

'Thank you Uncle Charlie, sorry to have fallen asleep but the flight was long and I didn't sleep.' Shyly replied Hermione.

'That's ok, are you hungry I don't know if Bella cooked anything or not but if she didn't we can go to the lodge and eat there' Charlie replied.

The unloaded the car of Hermione's luggage and walked inside the house to see Bella on the couch making out. Charlie cleared his throat and watched Bella and Jacob spring apart faster than lightening. Hermione smiled and Charlie looked slightly amused but mostly giving Jacob the evil eye.

'Jacob you know the rules no boys is to be alone with my daughter unless someone is here to supervise' stated Charlie.

'Sorry Charlie I just wanted to be here to meet your niece and keep Bella Company' said Jacob.

'What a smooth talker he is' thought Hermione.

'Well Jacob this is Hermione, bells have you started dinner if not then we can go to the lodge and eat' said Charlie.

'I figured on Hermione's first day that I wouldn't traumatize her with my cooking so the lodge is fine' said Bella with a slight chuckle.

'I'm sure your cooking is fine Bella, would have eaten anything and more than likely your cooking is probably better then airline food' said Hermione with a chuckle.

'Well that's settled, Bella why don't you take Hermione to your room and drop off her bag and we can head out to the lodge' Charlie said.

'Jacob you are more than willing to join just call your dad ad let him know ok' stated Charlie.

'Sure thing Charlie and thank you for inviting me' said Jacob heading to the phone.

By the time Jacob got off the phone Hermione and Bella came down the stairs and headed for the door they turned around and said 'you guys come or what?' at the same time then busted up laughing.

Everyone loaded up into the car with Bella and Hermione sat in the back so Jacob and Charlie sat in front.

They got to the lodge and seated and ordered their food and now were eating their food.

At that point Bella noticed Hermione slouching in her chair hiding behind her hair, so decided to find out what was wrong.

'Does everyone always stare at people or is this a new thing?' asked Hermione.

Bella looked around and saw everyone staring at their table and brought it up to Charlie to which he turned around and stated that it was rude to stare and to mind their own business.

'If everyone is done eating we can head out if you like and I am sorry Hermione this is a small town so everyone is curious about you' said Charlie.

Jacob snorted and said 'hey lets have some fun with the nosey town folks what do you say?'

'What do you have in mind Jacob?' asked everyone at the table.

'well I am going to stand up and be the most conceited person in the world and you guys act like you're my security guards and tell people to get out of the way and say no pictures or autographs' said Jacob.

'oh great his head is gonna be even bigger, in not sure his head can hold up any more ego boosts' quipped Bella to Hermione while Hermione tried to keep in the snort that wanted to come out and thinking of how much Jacob and Draco would get along.

'ok lets go and boost Jacob' ego' said Charlie.

So Bella and Hermione stood up and shot a hand to their ears like they had a ear bud in their ears, while Charlie acted like the head security guard while Jacob was inconvenienced and acting like a spoiled celebrity.

Bella and Hermione acted like they were pushing people away from Jacob while he stated 'couldn't I go one place without being hounded by the common folks', to which Bella and Hermione tried to hold in their laughter while Charlie let out a small chuckle. They made it to the car and got in before they all busted up laughing.

The ride home Hermione and Bella were trying to bring Jacob' ego back down to normal and failing while Charlie laughed at their antics, Jacob just sat preening and say how he would make a perfect celebrity and that it's about time someone noticed.

Back at the house everyone said by to Jacob and Charlie drove him home so the girls headed up to bed and fell asleep instantly since tomorrow was the first day of classes for the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Bella and Hermione loaded up into Bella' truck and heading to school, once there Bella took Hermione to the office and then headed to class with Hermione. They found out that they had all the same classes which Hermione was thankful for. But unfortunately the teachers decided that Hermione had to introduce herself to the class.

What can she say 'hello I'm Hermione, I'm a witch' she snorted and just stated her name and that she comes from England.

When heading to the only seat open beside a guy with golden brown/blond hair and amber colored eyes. When she neared she noticed the guy tensed up and glared at her. At this action Hermione felt like she was in grade school again and hid behind her hair to hide the tears that were falling.

All during the class Hermione kept her head bowed and cried, when the bell rang the guy next to her got up as fast as he could and was the first one out the door. Bella came up and tapped Hermione on the shoulder to find her crying and so went to the office and told them that she and Hermione were leaving for the rest of the day.

Edward noticed the new girl and was staring at her trying to read her mind and couldn't hear her thoughts and he was thankful the seat to him was empty hoping to get to talk to her and meet her, but once she came near her scent was the most delicious that he has ever smelled and realized that she was his singer. It took everything in him to not want to pounce and suck her blood. So his took a lungful of air that didn't have her scent and held it til the end of class. He noticed that when he tensed up she bowed her head and during the class he heard a few sniffles coming from her and he felt guilty for making her cry, even though he didn't know how or why but he had hurt her. For a split second he wanted to gather in his arms and hold her.

That's when he heard the whispers of Bella and Jessica.

'Why is your cousin acting weird?' asked Jessica.

Bella looked up at Hermione and noticed her head bowed 'don't know but she's not weird, and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that' snapped Bella.

'Who does Bella think she is talking to me like that, she's lucky I am even friends with her? She's just as weird as her stupid cousin' thought Jessica.

If Bella even knew the way Jessica thought of her I doubt they would be friends at all. But one thing for sure Edward hoped that Hermione and Bella will figure Jessica out soon.

At the end of class Edward got up and left before everyone else and informed his sister Alice that he needed to leave and hunt and that he would meet them at home.

During lunch was talking to Lauren about Bella and Hermione.

'I can't understand who Bella thinks she is to talk to me the way she did, man if she wasn't useful to help me get my tickets cleared when I get one I would not be her friend' stated Jessica.

'I know what you mean and her cousin is just weird is she retarded or something what was her problem in class. If I sat next to Edward Cullen I would be flirting like there was no tomorrow' Lauren stated.

That's when Angela stood up and shouted 'you two are the most vindictive and rude and you think you are better then everyone, but here's a news flash no one likes you they are just afraid of you. Grow up and get a life I swear being friends with you two made my I.Q. drop a few points. And for once I am gonna stand up for myself and I really don't care what say about me cus my real friends will know the truth as will I'.

When Angela finally looked up at the rest of the cafeteria to realize that everyone was looking at her with respect and awe.

What no one saw was the Cullen's laughing it up but Rosalie wanted a little more fun. So she got up and went to Jessica and Lauren and said 'oh by the way you guys never had a chance with my brother, you see he doesn't like girls that looks in mirrors the amount of time like their I.Q. So let me tell you now give up cus it's never gonna happen. Oh by the way didn't you know that you are wearing last season's style.' Then walked away with a smile on her face while everyone else besides Jessica and Lauren clapped for Rosalie

Bella and Hermione finally made it home and Hermione headed straight for the room. Bella decided to let Hermione come to her.

After classes were over and school was let out Angela decided to go to the swan residence to give Bella and Hermione their homework from classes they missed and decided to tell Bella what Jessica and Lauren had said during lunch. By the time Angela finished Bella was mad and Hermione came down the stairs. To see Angela and Bella talking and Bella getting up and pacing with a frown on her face.

'Bella what's wrong?' asked Hermione.

'Nothing except I know who my true friends are, Angela thank you for letting me know and I would like to properly introduce you to my cousin Hermione. Angela this is Hermione, Hermione this is Angela and a true friend.' Stated Bella.

Angela stood up and went to Hermione with her hand out for a hand shake. 'Nice to meet you Hermione, and may I ask if it's not too intrusive but how did you get the name Hermione. I like it but I was just wondering.' Asked Angela as an introduction.

'not at all and thank you by the way and nice to meet you too, as for how I got my name my mum love a winter nights tale by Shakespeare and name me after the character in the play.' Replied Hermione.

At that moment Charlie came home to find the girls and asked them how their day went on the first day of classes. Hermione answered first and said it was fine.

That night while in bed Bella asked Hermione why she told Charlie that their day went fine.

'Well I didn't want Charlie to go to the school and tell them not to pick on me like every parent wants to do. And we don't need any more commentary from thing 1 and 2.' Stated Hermione.

And the thing 1 and 2 Bella laughed and said 'that sure fits thing cus together their GPA is a 3 which doesn't say much for them.' Bella continued laughing and til they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the Cullen house Carlisle was trying to talk Edward from leaving as well as the rest of the family. Rosalie was the one to make Edward stay with her suggestion.

FLASHBACK

'Don't be stupid Edward; you just have to hunt before classes until you can be around her without wanting to attack her. And besides now there is two girls in school I would love to torment for a while longer' stated Rosalie.

Edward looked into her mind and then busted up laughing but still had a frown on his face.

'So where was Bella and Hermione?' asked Edward.

'Well after class when you left so did Bella and Hermione, I don't know why but we will probably find out tomorrow. What I want to know is why did I see you tense up and Hermione crying?' asked Alice.

'I don't know why she was crying but I think it's because of me. And for why I tensed up when I saw her is because her blood was the sweetest scent I have ever smelt and it was hard for me not to want to suck her blood from her to the very last drop. That is why I want to leave I don't want to break the treaty with the quientel tribe.' Said Edward.

'Well like I said earlier just go hunting every morning before classes' stated Rosalie.

'I will try that and if that doesn't work then I am going to away' said Edward.

END OF FLASHBACK

Edward and Carlisle came to the conclusion that Hermione might be Edwards's singer. A singer is someone that their blood is the most appetizing to one vampire. So Edward didn't feel like a monster as much anymore.

The next day Edward and Emmett went hunting before classes. They showed up to school with Rosalie, Alice and jasper laughing at a scene evolving Bella, Hermione, Angela, Jessica and Lauren with the rest of the school watching.

'What is it bout mione and I that you think we are not worth your time or respect. Is it because you two haven't enough self confidence to not be jealous of everyone else? Or is it because you two believe you are so much better than everyone else because if that is what it is then I have news for you. You guys are nothing special you're the same as the rest of us and don't expect us to fall at your feet because I for one won't.' replied Bella.

'Isn't it something that we all grew up in the same town and you believe your better than us but wouldn't it be funny if everyone else knew that you guys need tutors so you can just barely pass a class. Or that the clothes you wear are bout at a goodwill or savers in port Angeles or Seattle cus you don't want to be seen by people knowing you can't afford to let people know you can't afford name brands at full price' said Angela.

During this time Hermione couldn't stand the way Bella and Angela were handling the backstabbing of Jessica and Lauren so she stepped to the Bella and Angela and told them that's enough. She then told Jessica and Lauren that even though that they have said and did mean things but they can atone for their actions.

The Cullen family looked at Hermione with different thoughts going through their heads.

'Why she had to go and stop the argument, now I will never know or watch a good cat fight' thought Emmett.

'She just ruined all the fun' thought Rosalie.

'She's a logical and thoughtful person. Her eyes look too haunted for a girl her age. I wonder why that is' thought jasper.

'I like here I wonder if I should introduce myself to her, then possibly she will let me take her shopping' thought Alice.

And Edward was either laughing at their thoughts or trying to see what jasper saw in Hermione's eyes.

That's when Edward noticed Alice going up to Hermione and introducing herself.

'Hi my name is Alice and you must be Hermione am I correct?' asked Alice.

'Hi yes I'm Hermione and nice to meet you' replied Hermione.

'Well what are you next class' asked Alice and Bella and Hermione both replied that they had English first. In which Alice replied that she did as well as Edward and Emmett.

Upon hearing their names the boys showed up behind Alice and Bella and Hermione.

'Hi I'm Emmett, why did you break up the fight that was probably close to a catfight' asked Emmett.

'Because then Bella and Angela would be stepping to their level and that's not right, two wrongs don't make a right.' Responded Hermione. 'Also you guys can call me mia or mi but please don't call me mione'.

'Well Mia my name is Edward we had a class together but I think I might have been rude to you unintentionally. So I was wondering can we start over.' Edward said.

'I would like that thank you and how do you do' replied Mia.

Well she is well spoken and respectful and shy but jasper is right her eyes were haunted like she had seen things no one their age should see.

'since we are heading to class and I know the seat beside me is empty would you like to sit with me, I mean if you want to or you can sit with Bella and Alice could sit with me or whatever you like' said Edward feeling like idiot for babbling.

Hermione shy looked at him under eyelashes and hair and replied 'I will sit with you if that's fine I don't want to inconvience anyone.' She didn't see the looks that Alice and Emmett shared at Edwards mumbling and Hermione's response. Bella just laughed at the play of things between Edward and Hermione.

In class Edward pulled the chair out for Hermione and then seated himself. He did see the shy smile Hermione game him and the blush slowly rising on her cheeks and thought that was the most allure sight he has ever seen.

The rest of the class just had the chin hitting the floor at what Edward did because he has never done that for anyone else. Bella and Alice were whispering back and forth and Emmett was making gagging noises. Jessica and Lauren on the other hand were scowling at Hermione because they couldn't understand what was so special about her that Edward would do that. At their thoughts Edward had to chuckle. Hermione looked at him wondering what was so funny so she asked to which he replied that he was remembering a joke that Emmett had said before the introduced themselves that he just got to which she smiled.

At lunch Bella, Angela and Hermione were invited to sit with the Cullen's. During eating Alice started having a vision. Which Edward was watching while she was having it? Then he looked at Jessica and Lauren get up heading towards them and Edward let them know that he thinks that they are gonna spill drinks on Hermione and Bella.

About the time that Jessica and Lauren got the drinks ready to dump them on the girls mike Newton and Eric tripped them making them spill their drinks on themselves. The stood up and yelled that the boys ruined everything and ran out to the cafeteria laughing.

The end of the day Edward didn't want to leave the girls yet so he asked if they wanted to go somewhere to eat dinner in which they replied that they had to ask Charlie. Edward handed Bella his cell phone and she dialed Charlie. He said it was fine and that wanted to go hang out with Billy on the reservation.

They went to the lodge and had dinner in which Hermione noticed Edward wasn't eating and hadn't really taken a breath. She suddenly stood and asked to go home.

Edward noticed Hermione tense up and asked to go home. He wondered why and then he noticed her eyes were wide staring at him and then he suddenly realized that she might know what he was which made him afraid that he might have to get rid of her to keep his and his family secret a secret. Bella said that she would pay the bill and would meet them at the car.

The cars were parked out of the view of the road and the occupants in the restaurant. Hermione whipped around and confronted Edward 'why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?' The next thing that she realized was Edward right behind her and told her to walk into the woods.

In the woods Hermione whipped her wand out and pointed it at Edward. He didn't know what to make of the stick pointed at his chest so he tried to advance on her but stopped because of the look on her face.

'What is a stick gonna do to me? How did you know what I was?' asked Edward.

'What are you planning to do to or with me? And to answer your question I am a witch and this stick as you call it is my wand which I will use if you step any closer to me.' Replied Hermione.

Edward had stopped and stared at her for a minute; he took out his cell and called the restaurant to let Bella know that he and Hermione were taking a walk in the woods and that they would meet her at her house. Then called Carlisle and asked him what he knew of witches which he responded who was a witch and why he was asking for. Then Edward told him that his singer was a witch. Carlisle told him to stay where they were and that he would be there in a minute.

The next thing Hermione knew was that she was alone with 2 vampires. She started to have fear enter her eyes and pointing her wand towards Edward and Carlisle when she spoke 'I promise not to reveal your secret I'll even give a wizard oath if you just let me go.'

Carlisle spoke to her 'dear we aren't going to hurt I promise. I can't give you a wizard oath but I can give you my word. We just want to talk if that is ok with you; you are more than welcome to keep your wand trained on us if you like.'

'Ok what do we have to talk about?' replied Hermione with a slight shakiness in her voice.

'Well first yes we are vampires but we are vegetarians in a ways, we drink animal blood. Second how much do you know about vampires and singers?' asked Carlisle.

Hermione thought about everything she knew about vampires and singers 'vampires can live and walk in sunlight and some have abilities that some or all don't know. And singers are like a mate for vampire because their blood can be the sweetest scent and that it is hard to the vampire to not want to attack them and drink their blood. Why?

'You see you are Edwards's singer and he is afraid that we would have to get rid of you but since you are a witch it is ok. You won't be harmed as long as Edward is around to protect you' replied Carlisle looking at Edward.

Edward shook his head in the informative.

'That's why you tensed up yesterday when I came near right?' asked Hermione to Edward.

'Yes I didn't want to hurt you and if I did I am sorry' replied Edward looking at his feet ashamed that he had hurt her.

'It's ok I'm fine now it just brought back bad memories from grade school.' Replied Hermione shyly.

Carlisle chuckled and told Edward to drive her home. Edward held the door open for Hermione and went to the driver side and got in. they were driving when Edward asked her if they can meet up that weekend to show her his favorite spot and get to know each other.

'That's fine, when would you like me to be ready?' asked Hermione.

'Would 10 am be ok?' asked Edward.

'That's fine.' Replied Hermione.

They pulled up to the swan house and Edward got out and opened Hermione's door and walked her to the door. At the door Edward stopped Hermione. 'Would you mind if I kissed your cheek goodnight?' asked Edward.

Hermione couldn't find her voice so she nodded her head yes.

Edward leant over and gently kissed her cheek and wished her goodnight with a smile on his face.

Hermione had reached up and touched her cheek with a blush when she opened and enter the house with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day at school everywhere you saw Edward he was with Hermione and vice versa. You also saw Jessica and Lauren with a scowl on their face. The one thing everyone noticed and wondered was if Edward and Hermione were in a relationship or not. During their classes Edward and Hermione sat together for each one. The one thing that annoyed Hermione to no end was that the Cullen's left on sunny days but understood.

The end of September, Hermione received an owl from Severus and Albus to check in and to give her an update.

_Miss Granger,_

_I hope everything is going well where you are at and you have met some new friends while you are there. Severus says he hopes you kept your insistant hand waving down to a minimum. I told the dear boy to leave you alone, to which his just scowled and flew out of my office. I meant the pun intended with the flying out part by the way dear. _

At that sentence Hermione laughed.

_The reason for this missive is to let you know what is happening here. Arthur and the rest of the family has kick Molly and Ginny out of the house and family until they realize that it wasn't your fault for Harry and Ron's death. Sadly to say they still blame you dear. But we haven't heard or seen them in a couple of weeks, so keep an eye out, just in case. _

_The other thing I want to tell you is that we have a few new ghosts in residence and they are wanting to speak with you. Also I hear there is a family of vampires in that town. Be careful dear, but from what I hear they are friendly vampires. _

_Severus and I will be visiting on the first week of October, so please let your family know. We will be arriving by port key. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore and of course our resident bat of the dungeons Severus Snape_

_P.S. I am not a bat dammit Dumbledore!!_

By the end of the letter Hermione was laughing so hard that Bella and Charlie were looking at her trying to figure out what's so funny. She handed the letter to them to read and they joined her in the laughing department.

Bella asked where they would be staying when they get into town and hopefully they would be wearing regular clothes.

Hermione just realized that the date they said they would be there was tomorrow. Charlie said that he would put another bed in his room and sleep on the couch. To which Hermione conjured another bed.

The next day at school Bella let slip to the Cullen's that Hermione's teacher were coming to stay for the weekend where Alice offered their home to Albus and Severus if needed be.

At the end of the school day Alice and Edward went to Bella's home to offer Charlie their idea. Charlie stated that he would ask their guests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day after school Hermione and Bella were waiting for Albus and Severus to show up. When they heard a pop Hermione knew they were there but none the less had her wand out and grilled them before lowering her wand.

'Miss Granger I am proud to say that you are keeping constant vigilance like our dear _old_ moody have taught you' replied Severus.

Hermione caught the way Severus said old and busted up laughing and went and gave him and Albus a hug. At that moment they heard a knock on the door. In which Hermione and Bella went to go answer with Albus and Severus following. At the door was Edward and the rest of the Cullen family with Charlie pulling up the drive. When Severus felt a little voice in his head to beware of the new comers and pointed his wand at the Cullen's.

'What do you want here vampires?' snarled Severus.

'Severus its ok they are safe and won't hurt you. This is Edward Cullen my boyfriend and his family Carlisle, Esme, jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Everyone this is Albus and Severus.' Introduced Hermione.

By that time Charlie was inside and introducing himself to Albus and greeting Severus asking how he has been doing.

'Severus, Albus the reason we are here is to offer you a place to stay at our house if you want' stated Carlisle.

'Well Carlisle that is a generous offer and we will gladly except' replied Albus.

Carlisle had offered everyone to dinner which they excepted because he had told them the Esme had started dinner and needed to get back to finish. Charlie had declined and decided to go to Billy's house for fishing and dinner.

At the Cullen's house they showed Albus and Severus their rooms and then sat down for dinner. During dinner they started to talking and getting to know one another.

Carlisle and Severus adjourned to the library to talk and Albus sat and laughed at Emmett's antics. In the library Severus asked about how the family was turned and how Hermione has been.

'Why do I sense that Hermione might be in danger?' asked Carlisle.

'It's because she is. How much has Hermione told her about her life before coming to forks?' asked Severus.

'Not much but that she needed to get away from England. Why is there more?' asked Carlisle.

'Well we were in a war with a psychotic madman that was set on world domination basically. Hermione had 2 best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You see Harry was the only one that could get rid of this mad man because he had a horcrux inside him. A horcrux is an animate or living thing that can store a piece of a soul that has been split by dark magic. This mad man was name lord Voldemort. During this war Hermione lost her parents to death eaters. Death eaters is the name of the Voldemort's followers, anyways during the battle harry and Ron lost their lives to Voldemort. Hermione in the moment of anger and pain shouted out the killing curse that ended voldemort's reign. Hermione ended up draining most of her magical energy and collapsed in my arms to which I took her to the hospital wing. When the battle was over and the enemy were rounded up and taken in we rounded up the dead. That's when it hit us that we had lost harry and Ron. Ron's family well maybe the mother and sister were angry and blamed Hermione for their deaths. You see Ginny Ron's sister was dating harry and felt that Hermione should be in their spot not alive. The rest of the family and everyone else couldn't believe their thought process. So ended up having Aurors is basically a cop outside her door. You see Ginny and molly wanted revenge on Hermione. And since I am Hermione's guardian I felt she will be safe here in forks with my cousin Charlie swan.' said Severus.

'Ok let me get this straight because Hermione survived the mother and sister of Ron wants revenge on her' asked a shocked Carlisle.

'That's about it. And that now I know that she is dating this Edward maybe you can help us to keep her safe.' Stated Severus.

'We can do that but I must let you know that Hermione or Mia as we call her is Edward's singer. So I know Edward won't let anything happen to her.' Stated Carlisle.

'Well I would like to get to know Edward before I give you my opinion about Hermione being his mate, if that is ok?' asked Severus.

As hearing his name called Edward was in the doorway of the library in an instant.

'Edward, Severus would like to get to know you better due to the fact he is Mia's guardian and she is your mate? If you don't mind I would like to stay if that's ok to you both during this discussion.' Carlisle said.

'That's fine' replied both men.

'Edward I know Hermione is your singer my question is how much did you hear of what I told Carlisle?' asked Severus.

'all of it due to my ability which is I can read and see in peoples minds' at Severus' look on his face he elaborated 'this ability I don't have a on/off switch and at times I wish I did.' Replied Edward.

'fair enough, just to let you know I also have an ability to read minds but I have to use a spell and I also know occumelancy, which is where I can block my mind from you and I appreciate that you let me know of your ability. My next question is have you read or seen what's in her mind.' Asked Severus.

'Well I have not been able to read her mind which frustrates me to no end because I can't explain it. But intrigues me to no end as well' replied Edward frowning a bit.

Carlisle chuckled as well as Severus at the look Edward gave.

'I believe that it is because she has a strong and brilliant mind that you are not able to read. She is classified as the smartest witch of the century.' Replied Severus. 'I am asking you and your family to try and to keep her safe for us from molly and Ginny'.

'Is there any chance you may have a picture of them so that we know what they look like Severus?' asked Carlisle.

'I do not but I can show you' Severus replied pointing his wand to his head and pulling out a memory of his. And putting it in a pensive that he had conjured. 'If you just stick your finger in the water you will be pulled in to my memory, which I will come with so I can point them out to you. This is called a pensive to where us witches and wizards can store our memories in'.

So all three stuck their finger in the pensive and are now in Severus' memory. Severus pointed out Molly and Ginny from what they looked like the last time he saw them.

Upon returning from the memory Edward and Carlisle both said that was the weirdest experience they have ever experienced. At that moment Carlisle pulled out a canvas and paint to paint molly and Ginny so they could let the rest of the family know who to watch out for.

At the end of the night the Cullen's and Severus and Albus said goodnight to the girls so they could head home to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Bella decided to hang out will Jacob since she hadn't seen him for a few days and Charlie went along as well so Mia was able to disapparated to the Cullen household to hang out with them.

'Mia how good it is to see you dear. How did you sleep last night?' inquired Albus.

'I slept fine Albus, how about you?' replied Mia.

'I slept well as could be with no beds in the house. Did you know that couches are very uncomfortable? I wanted to sleep like muggles do, so I decided to leave the couch as is. But tonight if the Cullen family doesn't mind I will transfigure the couch to a bed.' Said a chucking Albus and Hermione joining him.

'Yes, sir I have slept on a couch and yes they are mighty uncomfortable. So where is everyone?' asked Mia.

'Oh the youngster went hunting and Carlisle and Esme are walking around their garden and forest with Severus. Severus is checking to see if there are any potion ingredients here in the states. He has a theory that the ingredients here might have a different reaction to some potions. He something about the soil is different or something or other.' Replied Albus.

'Oh, well I hope that Severus finds something here but maybe he might want to talk to Charlie about going to the reservation because they might have herb that he can use in potions. And he can also ask what the herb are used for in their beliefs. Like lavender help sooth cramps and relaxation.' Stated Mia.

'Miss Granger that is a great idea is Charlie at home right now maybe I can ask to go with him to his friend's house next time he goes.' Replied Severus.

'He actually left but we could give him a call to see if he can come pick you up, if you like Severus? When are you going to call me by my first name or nickname?' asked Mia.

'very well Mia, yes if you can call Charlie and see if he would be willing to pick me up, but only if his friend is ok with me coming to his home' replied Severus.

Hermione pulled out her cell phone that Edward bought her and dialed Charlie to see if Billy would allow Severus to go with Charlie to his home.

'Severus, Charlie said that he would call when he is out front and his friend Billy said it was fine for you to come, but Charlie asked that you don't wear your robes due to the fact that Billy doesn't know anything about witch' and wizard' existing. So do you have any muggle clothes, if not I can configure some for you?' said Hermione.

'Severus you look about my size so if you want you can borrow some of my clothes or keep some, since Alice doesn't let us wear clothes that are out of season or fashion.' Stated Carlisle.

'Thank you Carlisle that would be best if you really don't mind' replied Severus.

'I saw that I might need to go shopping again, so I will go through your closet Carlisle and get the clothes that are out of fashion and give them to Severus and restock your closet or I can but Severus and Albus a whole new wardrobe.' Said Alice walking in with the others at the end of Severus and Carlisle conversation.

'There is no need for that Miss Alice' said Severus.

'Oh please Severus and I also already saw that I went shopping for clothes for everyone including you and Albus' said Alice.

Everyone in the room laughed besides Severus. He couldn't believe the impertience of this girl.

'Very well Miss Alice but I request dark colors nothing bright and for goodness sake nothing cheerful. Although Albus will probably want the cheerful color' Severus while sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose while Albus just smiled and nodded to Severus assessment.

'Will you look at that Severus already knows how to give into Alice because you can never argue against Alice and her vision' said Emmett laughing with everyone else.

'I can argue against Alice and her vision by just asking how I know for sure if she really had a vision or does she just say that to get her way' replied Mia.

'that's a good point Mia and now that you brought that theory up now we have a way to not allow Alice to get her way every time' replied Emmett.

Everyone chuckled while Alice pouted but then smiled because she figured out a way to get around Mia' logical side, to which Edward chuckled because he saw what Alice was thinking. At the moment Severus was coming down the stairs and Hermione' phone rang. It was Charlie say he was out front.

'Severus, Charlie is here. And he said to bring a coat or a sweater because it is kind of chilly' stated Mia.

'Thank you Mia and Carlisle for your clothing you let me borrow.' Said Severus.

With that said Severus walk out and left with Charlie. Albus, Carlisle and jasper were talking about their lives and what not, while Rosalie, Alice and Esme were planning a shopping trip. Emmett started flipping through channels on the TV to watch something. While Edward joined Mia and asked what she wanted to do in which said whatever he wanted to do was fine.

'Mia did you have breakfast, if not I was about to make some for Albus and for you as well if you like' asked Esme.

'No I haven't and that would be lovely. Do you need any help?' ask Mia.

'No thank you, just relax and breakfast will be up shortly' replied Esme.

'Since you guys are vampires and hunt animals why do you have a kitchen?' asked Mia.

'Esme loves to cook for other even though she doesn't get very often. She loves having Albus and Severus here to cook for just to let you know. She has a menu already made up for them.' Said a chuckling Edward, in which everyone else did as well.

'She also makes a good cup of tea, which I heard is impossible to do here in the states' stated Albus.

Esme had called Mia and Albus to the kitchen for breakfast, in which they did. Mia offered to do the dishes, so with that she swished her wand and the dishes did themselves. Rosalie, Alice and Esme left to go shopping; Albus went back to his conversation with Carlisle and jasper. Edward and Mia went to the library and spent the rest of the afternoon there either reading or having a debates on books that they have read.

Around dinner time the girls came home from shopping and Esme went to the kitchen to begin dinner for her guest. While Emmett and jasper playing a game of chess that Albus charmed to be wizard chess where all they piece moved to where they were told to go. Albus and Carlisle was in his library looking at tapestries and paintings that Carlisle collected through his life time. Alice and Rosalie were refilling everyone closet of the clothes they had purchased. Edward and Mia were in Edward room while he played the piano for her.

Severus had showed up not much after the girls did with baskets full of herb that he had collected from the reservation.

Severus went looking for Mia to ask her something, when he found her he pulled her aside.

'Mia I was thinking earlier about protection wards around Charlie' house and here to ward away molly and Ginny?' asked Severus.

'No I haven't I didn't want to break any wizarding rules, do you by any chance know the rules here near muggles?' asked Mia.

'I do, Mia. And as long as you don't let on that you are a witch or that they don't see you doing magic then you are fine.' Replied Severus.

'would you be willing to help me with the wards before you and Albus leaves, maybe Albus will know a few more wards that he can add?' asked Mia.

'We can do that later tonight or tomorrow night before Albus and I leave back to England.' Said Severus.

'That would be great, thank you Severus. I think tomorrow night would be better.' Stated Mia.

'Dinner is ready and I hope you like curry chicken and white rice and fried green beans' asked Esme.

'That sounds and smells lovely Esme' replied Albus coming down the stairs while Mia and Severus nodded their heads.

After the three had dinner everyone was just hanging around the house when the wizards and the witch heard a 'popping' sound outside signaling someone apparated outside. They stood up with their wands drawn when Severus turned around and told the vampires to protect Mia while he and Albus went to check outside to see who showed up. Carlisle and Rosalie went with Albus and Severus to see if they could help out while the rest took Hermione upstairs to the library and surrounded her in a defensive manner.

When Carlisle and Rosalie stepped outside they smelt someone to the left of the house and let Severus and Albus know. They decided to go separate way with a vampire each. When they came to the area that the vampire smelt someone they came face to face to Arthur Weasley and Mad Eye Moody looking like they just battled a troll.

'Arthur, Mad Eye what is wrong and what happened to you two?' asked Albus.

'We got a tip that someone had spotted molly and Ginny in the states and we came to check it out. Well we went and investigated the tip and we came across Ginny. When we went to apprehend her, molly showed up and started attacking us, while calling a no good traitorous bastard of a husband. I never saw the day that we would see molly and Ginny using an unforgivable. The next thing we knew, the Aurors here in the states showed up, right when molly grabbed Ginny' wrist and apparated away.' Said moody.

'Where exactly did you see molly and Ginny?' asked Severus.

'In Port Angeles, which I believe is not that far from here.' Replied Arthur.

'Now molly and Ginny are on the wanted list here in the states from using unforgivables.' Said Arthur. 'How did my family get so screwed up, I will never know. And I know Ron would be upset how molly and Ginny is treating Hermione.'

'I am sorry Arthur that this is happening to your family. But the main reason we came here is because we missed Hermione and to tell about our new resident ghost in Hogwarts.' Replied Albus. But let's head inside and fix you two up and more than likely Esme will try to find you guys.' At that last phrase Carlisle and Rosalie chuckled and agreed with Albus.

Upon returning Carlisle called everyone down and that it was safe. Everyone noticed that Mia was upset but worried.

'Arthur, moody what are you guys doing here and what happened to you two?' asked Mia.

'Mia we will explain after we fix them up and feed them. Is that ok?' asked Severus.

'That's fine Severus.' Replied Mia. 'But next time please don't treat me like I am glass. I can take care of myself. I have had enough of being treated like a child.' Replied an angry Mia.

'Mia I am sorry I was just looking out for your safety. We don't want anything to happen to you. You have been through enough and I think of you as a grand-daughter that I will never have and I want to keep you around for while. Will you indulge this old man?' asked Albus.

'You are not old Albus, and in every way that counts in a way you are a grandfather and I am sorry for blowing up on you and Severus.' Replied Mia.

After the wizards and Mia finished eating and complimenting Esme' cooking, Albus and Severus mended any injuries that Arthur and moody needed. Everyone gathered in the living room and Albus relayed what Arthur and moody found out and his news for Mia.

'Well first off, molly and Ginny has been spotted in Port Angeles but they have gotten away. Second, they are now wanted here in the states for using an unforgivable. And lastly, Mia do you remember the letter I had sent you telling you about new resident ghost at Hogwarts?' at which she nodded,' well the ghosts are harry and Ron as well as the potter's James and lily and Sirius, in which Severus isn't too happy about due to the fact that James and Sirius has enlisted peeves into tormenting him even more.' Chuckled Albus and Mia.

'the boys are asking for you and wanted me to tell you that they miss you and from Ron' mouth in a way says 'bloody fantastic hexing' you sent Voldemort' said Albus.

'The boys aren't too happy how molly and Ginny is treating you and they both said that to keep safe and they both love and miss you.' said Severus.

While Albus and Severus told Mia about the new resident ghosts a few tears fell but she also had a smile on her face about hearing that harry was reunited with his parents and Sirius again but wished Ron and harry didn't die at a young age.

'please tell them both that I miss them, also tell Sirius, James and peeves that they better leave Severus alone or I will find a way to make them become instinct if they don't and harry and Ron can vouched that I don't slack off or give up on research until I find what I am looking for.' Stated Mia firmly.

Albus, Arthur, and moody laughed while Severus sent Mia a grateful smile. Then Mia said she was going back to Charlie' and heading to bed while the other wizards joined her to set wards since molly and Ginny is so close. After they had the wards set at Charlie' house they bid Mia goodnight and head back to the Cullen' household and headed to bed themselves.

**Please excuse the misspelling I have and also I am going to refer Hermione as Mia from now on if that is ok. Please review I love hearing how you guys are liking the story so far. Also I will always load up 3 or 4 chapters at one time and it might happen 2 or more times a week, it just depends on my schedule with class and such. I will also not us a page or chapter just for an author's note. If I have anything or an update I will just say so at the end of the last chapter of every four chapters if that is ok. Also I want to thank everyone for having alerts for my story. That's all for now.**

**LavishlyUrs**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When the wizards returned to the Cullen' household they had set the same wards that they had put on Charlie' home. Esme was worried about Mia and wanted to hold her and protect her like everyone mother would. Esme already loved and thought of Mia as a daughter and hoped that Edward and Mia to marry. While the rest of the vampires had figured out a rotating schedule to keep watch.

When the humans had woken up, Esme had breakfast ready for them. Also Mia had called and asked if Bella and Jacob could come over. Which she was told was fine. So the wizards went around the house and conjured up beds to make it seem like everyone sleeps in the house since Jacob didn't know the Cullen' were vampires. By the time that the three teens showed up everyone was sitting around the dining table eating breakfast, in which the vampires forced themselves to eat.

Right when Jacob walked into the house he stiffened and told Bella that he wanted to head back to her place instead of staying at the Cullen' home. Edward saw what Jacob was thinking and became worried because he remembered when Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme and himself were here the last time when they made a treaty with queintal tribe to not bite and human and to stay off the reservations. And he didn't think there was anymore shapeshifter but the way Jacob reacted by stepping into the house he had a feeling there was going to be or is shapeshifters again.

So Bella made excuses to Mia for herself and Jacob. Then headed back home to let Charlie their change of plans and head to watch a movie and hang out instead.

When bella and Jacob left Edward very quickly told they rest of the occupants of the table what had happened. Severus was interested to hear about people shapeshifting into wolves so he pulled Carlisle and Edward aside to tell him everything they knew about the shapeshifters. He was thinking maybe that maybe he can make a better wolfsbane potion for Remus or help to cure Remus' problem.

Arthur and Moody let Albus know that they would be stay with Mia until molly and Ginny were caught which Esme was happy that she would be cooking more often. Albus thanked Arthur and Moody for staying and told them to owl him with anything they needed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::molly and ginny::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Molly and Ginny had found an abandon house in Seattle that they were staying at and was working by cleaning houses so they had money for food.

'I can't believe dad would turn his back on us for that bitch!!' yelled Ginny.

'You can't believe him, I have been married to him for 27 years and this is how he treats me!' exclaimed molly. 'He is not the husband I married. He should support my beliefs not protect the little bitch that didn't die like harry and Ron did.'

'Well what are we going to do now? The Aurors here are out for us now because we used an unforgivable and also dad and Moody are looking for us.' Whined Ginny.

'Ginerva Molly Weasley stop whining it's not very lady like and you're a young woman now you need to act like it. We come up with a plan because now we know we are getting close because Arthur and Moody came and tried to apprehend us.' Said molly.

'I know, how about we save some money for a used car and find a place in Port Angeles then search for the bitch at night with little magic being used so we don't get caught?' asked Ginny.

'That's a great idea Ginerva. We will go along with your plan.' Replied molly.

'I just can't wait til we find that bitch and get our revenge! She will wish she did die in the war after we are done. Also if we are not gonna be using that much magic how about killing her muggle style?' asked Ginny, grinning evilly.

'Now that's a very good idea and I quite like the way you are thinking.' Replied molly.

If they even knew what awaits them in forks, they wouldn't want to be anywhere near where Mia might be. Well they will find out soon enough soon. So at that moment molly and Ginny packed the few things they had and hitched hiked to Port Angeles to find a new place to stay. Tomorrow they will find a new place to work for money.

The next morning molly and Ginny went and searched for jobs, in which they found at a restaurant waiting tables and cooking during the night shifts. The owner of the restaurant offered to house them in his guest house until they found a place of their own. He also gave his car he was planning to sell. Which they figure they wouldn't need that much time, because they hoped to find Mia the bitch and have had killed her and then be gone.

They grinned because their plan was going perfectly; they only hoped they would be there much longer. They thanked Percy for the information that he found out from the twins about where Mia was located at. They just wish he had given them the right town that she was at. It could have saved a lot of time and less hassle. But they were thankful none the less. They started search for Mia that night and they drove by the swan residence when they felt the wards around the house. They knew they found the right place then.

So they decided to stay in the car and follow Mia to where ever she goes and then grab her and apparate away. They didn't know that today would be the day they would come face to face with vampires and be caught by the Aurors.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of molly and ginny::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For the rest of the day for Cullen' household everyone just found something to do, but since it was Sunday everyone watched football. Albus and Severus said their goodbyes to their hosts and were offered back anytime they wanted to come and visit and took their leave.

Edward offered his room for Arthur and Moody, in which they thanked him for and headed to bed. Mia said her goodbyes and Edward drove her home. He decided that he would stay at Charlie' place to keep watch over the family. Emmett and jasper did rounds around the property to make sure no one got past. They knew where the barrier to the wards for because Severus had let the Cullen' know so they can be prepared for anything. Severus didn't know if hexes would do anything to vampires so Albus and Severus felt that they better be safe than sorry.

The next morning Bella and Mia got ready for school and Charlie wished them a good day after telling them that is was to be really warm and sunny. So they dressed in summer types of clothing. With it being sunny that meant that the Cullen' and hale' wouldn't be in school. Mia had a bad feeling about this day but had decided to push the feelings aside. So the girls left for school after they dressed and ate breakfast.

Arthur and Moody thought that Mia would be safe so they didn't follow her to the school. A mistake that they are going to regret.

During lunch that day, Lauren and Jessica knew that the Cullen' and hale' wouldn't be in school because they never were on warm sunny days. So they planned to embarrass and hurt bell and Mia. They blamed Mia for Angela and Bella turning their backs on them, and they plan to make her pay.

Now it is lunch time and Mia, Bella and Angela decided to sit with mike Newton and Eric. When everyone at the table were talking and oblivious of the two girls. The girls decided to pour hair remover solution on their heads to make them bald. When they got close enough Eric happened to look up just about the time the girls were going to pour the stuff on Bella' and Mia' head and yelled at them so bad that they had dropped the bottles. A teacher came over and picked up the bottles and sniffed them. The bad situation that Jessica and Lauren were in was that the teacher happened to be the chemistry teacher. The teacher sent the girls a sharp look and told them to join him in his classroom and explain what was in the bottles before he found up himself. He gave them the choice to give the information freely and receive a week's worth of suspension or if they didn't give the information freely and he found out that it was a harmful to intended people that they were look at expulsion and probably so jail time.

The girls told him what was in the bottles and received the week of suspension along with a call to their parents. By the end of the day everyone knew what had happened.

What Mia wasn't expecting was being grabbed and disapparated away.

All around where Mia was at people were freaking out because they saw two people come out of thin air and disappear again out of thin air. Then there was about thirty to forty strangely dressed people in what looked like capes to them show up out of thin air. About 15 out of those people started obliviate people's minds except Bella' and the rest was searching for a magical source of the witches or wizard that reviled the wizarding world in front of a lot of muggles.

The wizards that were doing the obliverating people first looked into their heads to see who they saw. The Aurors couldn't believe what they saw. They kids saw molly and Ginny Weasley kidnapping Hermione Granger the war heroine. The next thing anyone knew Aurors started disapparating away after they found a magical source to follow which was molly and Ginny Weasley.

**Oh a cliffy….. What do you think is going to happen? You'll know by Saturday or Sunday night. Because I only have about 4 or 5 more chapters planned until this story is done. I already have a sequel planned for this story. Then I am going to do a harry potter fanfic. It's either going to be a one shot or a short story. I hope you all still like this story until I finished with it. **

**LavishlyUrs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mia didn't know what to think, one minute she was walking and chatting with friends then the next minute she was and was grabbed by two sets of hands. When she and her capturers finally landed on solid ground again, she was thrown to the floor and being kicked.

'Well hello again granger, how was your last remaining few weeks of freedom that you got?' asked Ginny snidely.

'What do you mean my last few weeks of freedom? Why are you two so mad with me?' asked Mia cough and gasping for air as much as she could.

'Why are we mad at you? You asked how it is going to be last few weeks of freedom. Well let me tell you the reason why it is your last day of freedom, well could it be that we plan on killing you tonight. And as for why we are so mad at you, well that's easy too, we are going to kill you after a bit of torture the muggle way. You should have died instead of Ron and harry, you little bitch!!' yelled Ginny.

Molly was busy tying up Mia and securing her to a beam in the old shed that herself and Ginny found.

'Ginny darling we are set to go if you would like to begin the fun' stated a smirking molly.

'Lovely well lets began the fun. There is one good thing about muggles, do you want to know what that is bitch?' asked Ginny. Mia shook her head.

'well let me enlighten you, the torture is so much more fun the muggle way because we get to hear and the see the pain we inflict very slowly, don't that sound like fun, hmm?' asked Ginny smiling evilly.

To which molly and Ginny began to punch and kick Mia as much as they could and could the bruises already starting to form and Mia crying in pain and despair. The next thing Mia knew she felt Ginny and molly cutting at different parts of her body. The cuts weren't deep but they were painful enough. Mia started feeling light headed from all the blood loss.

'Will you look at that she blood isn't muddy color at all. Hmm oh well, isn't this fun mum. We are bonding at the same time and all thanks to this bitch.' Said a smirking Ginny.

'Well I think the cuts are to shallow and not cause enough pain. How do you feel about making the cuts deeper, hmm?' asked molly grinning at her daughter.

'I think that's a lovely idea, what do you think bitch?' ask Ginny.

Mia was crying and praying that some on found her soon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: With the Cullen's household:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arthur and Moody were scared out of the seats when all of the Cullen' showed up like a herd of elephants. But the wizards looked at the faces of the vampires and knew something was wrong.

'Where's Mia, shouldn't she have been here by now?' asked a frantic Edward.

'What are you talking about she said she was getting a ride from Bella here? Why what's wrong?' asked Arthur.

'Alice had a vision and it was of Mia being dead and molly and Ginny were standing above her broken dead body. So where is she? Something wrong school was let out about 30 minutes ago and they should have been here by now." Replied Edward.

At that moment, Bella and a few other people busted in through the door frantically.

'Arthur, Moody Mia was kidnapped by those women that everyone has been protect Mia from. And these people I guess they're called Aurors are here to tell you what's going on?' said a panting Bella.

'Mr. Weasley, Mr. Moody we were alerted that someone had revealed that we existed. We showed up and started trying to trace the magical source and fixing the witnesses mind by obliverating them. The magical source we found was from a Molly and Ginny Weasley.' Stated one of the Aurors 'the problem is that somehow they have cloaked their magic and we are prevented from following. Every time we tried we would be pushed back where we started looking for them, which is where they left from.'

'Alice, Edward what did you see about the surrounding from the vision?' asked a concerned Arthur.

'it looks like a storage shed or a old house with beams and out the window there was a creek or stream' replied Edward from what he saw in Alice' mind from her vision.

At that moment Edward figured out a plan how to find Mia, but his thoughts was interrupted by Alice having another vision.

'WHAT!!! No we can't turn her it will break the treaty we have with the quintal tribe." Stated a worried Edward.

'What is it Edward what did Alice see?' asked a worried Moody.

'Alice saw me turning Mia into a vampire, but the thing is by the time we find Mia she will be on the brink of death and the potions you guys plan to give her will be too late to help Mia in any way. So Alice saw me turning Mia.' Replied Edward.

'Well let's start looking for her. And if Alice' vision does come to pass then we agree that to save Mia is to turn her. Do you agree Arthur?' asked Moody.

'There is a way we might be able to find her sooner. I need everyone to not think around me as much as possible while I listen to minds surrounding us. Maybe with my visions we can find Mia faster.' Stated Edward.

So with that Moody barked out orders to the Aurors about putting up their occumelancy shields and the vamps to not think as much as possible.

'Moody and since you humans can't really run fast as us vamps we need at least 2 humans at a time to hang onto us so we can cover a lot of ground.' Stated jasper.

'But wont that hinder your ability to run or run fast in that matter?' asked an auror.

'Well as long as you don't wrap your legs around ours then it's no problem. Do you guys have a way to not slip from us?' asked jasper.

'Well we can use the sticking charm that will wear off with a word from Edward when he finds Mia.' Stated Moody.

'Well that's a good idea, we will use the phrase 'it's a beautiful night isn't it' so molly and Ginny will think it's just hikers or people walking by.' Said jasper.

'We will also put disillusion spell on us so the riders are invisible.' said Moody.

'great let's get started, the more time we don't start moving the less likely we will find Mia before it's too late.' Stated Edward.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::molly and ginny::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Molly and Ginny just got done, inflicting some deep wounds to Mia. Mia was still strung up to the rope hanging from the beam. She has been crying but was on the verge of blacking out and praying for the pain to end.

'Hmmm she doesn't look like she has much time left does she?' said Ginny sarcastically.

'Her heart beat is faint and seems to be slowing down. How about we sit back and relax until the life leaves her eyes?' asked molly with a smile.

So sit back and relaxed they did. After a half hour later they checked Mia's heart beat again and it was fainter then it was before. They decided they have about 10 minutes left before they would live with a dead Mia behind.

But at that moment the woman heard someone say 'it's a beautiful night isn't it?' but didn't think anything of it. What a mistake they will regret for years to come.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: With the Cullens and Aurors:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward had signaled that he found Mia and her kidnappers, so he said the phrase 'it's a beautiful night isn't it?' to let the others know. What he didn't like was that he sensed that they were too late to save Mia with potions and not turning her into a vampire.

The vamps and wizard went away enough so they could discuss what they were going to do.

'I think we should go in without using any kind of magic and I think only jasper and I should go know on the door and ask if they have a phone we could use to call a tow truck because our broke down. But the disillusioned wizards stay with us but we want Arthur and moody to be 2 of the 4 wizards coming with us.' Said Edward with his plan.

'That sounds like a good idea, so could you sense Mia? Is she alright? Did we find her in time to use potions on her?' asked a frantic Arthur.

'yes I sense her, she's is close to death, no we didn't find her in time to use potions and we have minutes before it's too late to help her at all. So let's get going quickly.' Said Edward.

With that so of the wizards got off of Edward and jasper and moody and Arthur took their places. Then Edward and jasper was on their way back to the little cabin that Mia was in with molly and Ginny. They knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

'Yes what can we do for you?' asked molly answer the door.

'Our car broke down and was wondering if you have a phone we could use? Our cells batteries are dead. And we need to call a tow truck.' Stated Edward.

'Sorry but we don't have a phone hooked up yet. Sorry dear. We would invite you in for a cup of tea but we are busy at the moment. Sorry I couldn't be any use of help.' Replied molly starting to shut the door.

'Well before we head off do you have a bathroom we can use before we walk to the next house to see if they have a phone?' asked jasper.

'Sure why not.' Said molly moving aside to let them in. if she only know that there was 4 wizards on their backs ready to apprehend her and Ginny.

Right when molly move and closed the door Edward went toward the area molly said the bathroom was and it just so happened to be next door to the bedroom that Ginny and Mia was in. Edward went to the bathroom and came back out to jasper. When jasper went to the bathroom he saw the writing on the mirror to go to the bedroom next door and grab Ginny at the word go.

'I would like to thank you for letting us use the restroom, while I wait for jasper can I trouble you with a glass of water?' asked Edward.

When molly turned her back on Edward Arthur and the auror jumped off Edwards back and apprehended and gagged molly and Edward shouted 'GO'. Jasper, moody and the auror broke down the door to the bedroom and captured Ginny before she could get away.

After molly and Ginny were apprehended moody put anti-apparition charm over the cabin and placed molly and Ginny in full body binds. Then the 2 vamps and 4 wizards rushed to the bedroom to Mia. Mia hand about a minute left before she died. So Edward did the only thing he could do and bite Mia to change her into a vampire. He wasn't willing to lose the woman he ever loved.

Molly and Ginny were taken away by some other Aurors to the ministry of magic in Washington State and place under extensive watch and guard until a hearing was arranged for their trail to jail.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After biting Mia, Edward, jasper and the 4 wizards returned to the Cullen household with Mia in Edwards's arms. Upon entering the house they came face to face with the quintal tribe in his living room. Jasper jumped in front of Edward and Mia along with the 4 wizards at each side of jasper to protect Edward and Mia. The other occupants in the room were Albus, Severus, Minerva and Remus.

Upon seeing the protective stance that jasper and the wizards take the tribe shifted into their wolves form ready to attack seeing the bite mark on Mia's neck. Sam Uley the alpha wolf was about to pounce when Remus jumped in his way to stop the attack and wait for an explanation.

So with the logical words that Remus had said, the wolves decided to give them five minutes to explain. Jasper told the tribe what happened but the wolves wanted to hear from the wizards instead from the filthy leeches as they called the vampires. When the wizards said the same thing the leech said they decided to believe them.

With everything explain Edward rushed to his room to lay Mia down on his lounge couch. Severus, Albus and Carlisle followed them. Severus and Albus ran diagnostics spells on Mia to heal all the wounds they could see. Upon the spells Severus and Albus realized that if Edward didn't bit Mia she would have died for sure and were thankful that she isn't dying anymore in a way.

Charlie was called by Bella telling him what had happened and he showed up with Billy and the elders from the la push reservation. When they all arrived the wolves and the elders gathered to decide what to do with the vampires since they broke the treaty by biting Mia. But Charlie and Remus over heard that they wanted to kill the vampires or ban them from forks forever they started yelling at them.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU WANT TO KILL THEM OR BAN THEM?! THE GIRL WAS ON THE BRINK OF DEATH THEY SAVED HER IN A WAY. THESE VAMPIRES SURVIVE OFF OF ANIMALS NOT HUMANS, DAMMIT! THEY PROBABLY ONLY CHANGE SOMEONE INTO A VAMPIRE WHEN ABSOLUTELY NESSECERY!'YELLED REMUS.

'Our grandfathers made the treaty with them and they agreed to the terms of the treaty and they broke it by biting Mia' replied Billy.

'YOU KNOW WHAT THAT GIRL IS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME AND MANY PEOPLE LOVE HER. SHES HAD A HARD LIFE SINCE THE AGE OF 11 YEARS OLD. SHE DESERVES TO LIVE EVEN IF THAT MEANS THAT SHE WILL BE A VAMPIRE, CUS FRANKLY RIGHT NOW I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF SHES A D VAMPIRE OR NOT AS LONG AS I CAN SEE OR TALK TO HER_.'_ Yelled Charlie, 'IF YOU BAN THEM FROM FORKS THEN I BAN ALL OF YOU FROM FORKS. WHICH MEANS YOU WONT BE ABLE TO PASS THROUGH FORKS TO LEAVE THE RESERVATION TO LIVE SOMEWHERE ELSE BECAUSE YOU WILL NEED TO PASS THROUGH FORKS TO DO THAT. AND BELIEVE ME I WILL PAY FOR THE MAN HOURS ON THE COUNTY LINE TO MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU PASS_.'_

'Now Charlie that's not really fair we aren't hurting or making something that would kill you the first chance they get. We are trying to protect everyone in forks and la push from these filthy leeches.' Said Billy trying to get Charlie to understand.

'WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. IF YOU ARE SO WORRIED ABOUT PROTECTING YOUR PEOPLE AND FORKS, THAT'S FINE BUT BANNING THE CULLENS OUT OF FORKS AND TAKING THE CHANCE THAT THEY WILL HURT SOMEONE ELSE WHERE EVER THEY GO; EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THEY WONT HURT ANYBODY BUT STILL, WOULDN'T IT BETTER TO KEEP THEM HERE SO YOU CAN WATCH THEM?' yelled Charlie.

'I agree with Charlie here but if you do ban the Cullen's then they are more than welcome to stay in England with us, at least we welcome friendly people and yes we have vampires in the wizarding world. And I will suggest to the Cullen's about moving to England because frankly I don't think they need to live near bigoted people like yourselves. And I am ashamed to be somewhat related to the wolves family myself. Once I turn into a real werewolf during the full moon.' Replied Remus.

With that said Charlie and Remus walked away from them towards the rest of the occupants of the house. The tribe looked ashamed but they continued their debate. Remus went to find Carlisle and Albus to suggest that the Cullen's to move to Hogwarts until Mia was fully transformed into a vampire.

After about an hour Severus, Albus, Carlisle, and Remus came back down to the living room. At the same time the tribe had made their decision, so without wasting anytime they told everyone of their decision.

'The tribe has decided that since the leeches had broken their end of the bargain on the treaty we are going to follow our grandfather's decision. And also Charlie forks is still owned by our people so you can't ban us. So hence forth once the new to be leech is done changing then the Cullen's and the newborn is banned from forks from here on out for 100 years.' Stated Sam Uley.

With that said there was uproar. The vampires went off to pack their belongings with the help of a few Aurors. Charlie called the forks police station and quit the force to move to England cus he rather not live near bigoted people and told Billy that under no uncertain terms that their friendship was over. Bella and Jacob broke up, even though she was imprinted by Jacob. And so he turned to his father and friends and said he was leaving with Bella, so they got back together again. Severus, Albus, Minerva, and Remus had turned their wands on the tribe and told them to leave before they made them leave in which they did with heavy hearts and some regret.

All the wizards turned to help the vampires to shrink the belongings to be ready for travel. Esme, Alice and Rosalie went to the kitchen to make dinner for all the humans and the rest of the vamps went hunting. Edward stayed in his room by Mia waiting for her to wake up.

The next few days would be the longest days for everyone even for the vampires. Esme was saddened that she would have to leave this home for a 100 years but she will do what's best for herself and her family.

On the third day of waiting for Mia to become a full fledge vampire she had finally woke. At first she thought she was in heaven but started looking at her surroundings and saw Edward staring out the windows. She tried to say something but she felt a burning sensation in her throat and started to panic.

Edward heard her panicking and rushed to her side. Within second Carlisle was there with some blood in a cup for Mia. Mia thinking it was water gulped contents of the cup down then realized she had drunk blood, and gave Edward and Carlisle a questioning look. Carlisle decided to explain everything to her.

'Mia, what is the last thing you remember?' Carlisle asked.

'um not really sure hmm, ok I was walking with Bella to the her truck to head back home and then um oh I was grabbed from behind and the' Mia had to try to remember what happened but it was hard to do,' then I was in a cabin or something, and OH MY GOD molly and Ginny were there and they were cutting, stabbing, and kicking me. That all I remember. What happened and how am I still alive and also why did you hand me blood instead of water Carlisle?' asked Mia.

'well yes as far as I was told that was all they did to you and for the reason of the blood is because you were so close to death and not even potions would work, Edward here bit you to save you. Are you ok with this?' replied Carlisle.

'I guess so, but only if you guys will teach me to hunt animals like you and not human, please?' asked Mia.

'Of course Mia we would help you. But before anymore talking jasper, Emmett and Edward needs to go hunting so they can teach and help you now if you like?' asked Carlisle into which Mia just nodded in agreement.

So the 3 male vamps and the new newborn vamp went hunting. While traveling in the wood the 3 male vamps stiffened and rushed to Mia to hold her back. They had run across the scent of humans most likely hikers. Mia didn't notice anything was wrong until she was grabbed by the other three.

'What were you guys I thought we were hunting?' asked a confused Mia.

'We are but you don't smell a scent right now?' asked jasper.

'Yea so, it does smell like the blood that Carlisle handed me, it's too sweet smelling and not very appetizing to me. So what's the smell and why are you asking me about it?' asked Mia.

'That strange, you should want to be attacking them right now. That smell is the smell of some humans.' Replied Emmett. The 3 vamps were looking at her strangely but decide to stay close to her and continue hunting.

They came across a herd of deer's and a few bobcats. Edward and Mia attacked the bobcats while Emmett and jasper attacked the deer's. When they finished with their meal they decided to find something more before heading home just to be on the safe side. They came across a moose and Emmett had found his favorite meal, a bear. Upon finishing they decided to head back home.

Upon returning they were stopped in the back yard, for a form of test for Mia. Severus stepped in front of Mia to see if she would attack him and when she didn't and was looking down on the floor not sure how to greet him anymore since she's a vampire now. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in to black covered sleeved arms belonging to Severus.

'I'm so sorry Severus, I didn't mean for any of this to happen but well it's not so bad I guess.' Stated Mia shyly.

Severus started chuckling and said, 'Mia darling it's not your fault. I'm just glad you are still with us. Now we need to head inside and talk so come along quickly'.

When they entered the house Mia stopped and said something stunk like wet dog, in which the vampires laughed and Jacob growled. Mia apologized to Jacob when she realized that it's they sent of his wolf form that she smelt off of his clothes.

'Mia darling I'm so glad to see you up and around again. How are you feeling?' asked Albus.

'I'm as well as I will ever be. Why is there no furniture around anymore, what's going on?' asked a worried Mia.

'That's what we need to talk to you about. Well you see when Edward bit you to save you; he broke the treaty that he and Carlisle had made with the quintal tribe. So the tribe decided that since he broke the treaty the Cullen's and yourself are ban from forks for 100 years.' Replied Severus.

If Mia could have cried she would have at that moment, she realized that to save her they made a huge sacrifice. Knowing Mia as he did Remus tried to ease her worries.

' Mia Edward knew what he was doing, so it's not your fault and I am sure if he could he would do the same thing again and not change a thing'. Upon saying this Edward had Mia in his arms agreeing to everything Remus had said.

'But where will they or we live now though?' asked Mia.

'Albus has offered to let us stay at Hogwarts until we find a house in Scotland so we are near Hogwarts. And Arthur and moody had sent an owl to ask Charlie and bill Weasley to find some homes for sell and send us the specifics on the houses.' replied Carlisle.

'Oh ok, but I am sorry I have caused so much problems for everyone. I have one other question though if you guys don't mind?' asked Mia and heard Severus mutter 'of course she does', in which she scowled at him.

'Yes what is your question Mia?' asked Albus.

'What happened to molly and Ginny?' asked Mia.

'They were tried and sentenced for a kiss, in which they received yesterday. The Weasley's are handling it well they actually support the ruling and moving on with their lives. Percy Weasley was also fired from the ministry for passing on confidential information to wanted criminals.' Answered Albus. 'Don't feel sorry for them Mia they deserved what they got'.

'So when do we leave? I want to have time to say goodbye to Charlie and Bella.' Asked Mia.

'Oh about that Charlie, Bella and Jacob are coming with us to Scotland. After they heard the verdict of the tribe Charlie and Bella refused to live in a town filled with bigoted minded people. Jacob came along after Bella broke off their relationship but they are together again.' Said Remus.

Behind Remus were Charlie, Bella and Jacob nodding their heads. In which Mia smiled at them, then furrowed her brows in thought. 'Where will they be staying until they find a home and what about the one they have now?' Asked Mia.

'I helped Charlie and Bella to shrink their belongings and boarded up their home and also I had created a potion to turn a muggle into a witch or wizard which they will take at Hogwarts.' Informed Severus.

'Oh really that's great.' Replied a smiling Mia, 'well then what are we waiting for lets go'.

'Well Charlie is waiting for a phone call and when that's done we will head to Hogwarts' replied Carlisle. Like the phone was psychic it rung.

'Hello, yes this is Charlie. Thank you for returning my call. Well I just wanted to let the governor know that he might want to look at the deed to forks and la push and find out who really owns the land. People from la push are saying that they still own the land,' Charlie said while looking at Jacob, where Jacob nodded his head for Charlie to continue, 'I was also informed that if you look near the cliffs that there is some hash being grown but told its only used for ceremonies, but its looks like its thinning every time I go fishing so you might want to check that out'.

With that phone call human/vampires and all the wizards left in groups via port keys.

**Oh just to let you know only 2 more chapters and love comes from pain will be finished until I do the sequel. I hope love comes from pain had a good flow to it. Please let me know. Yes I decided to do a sequel but I won't be posting as fast or as much as I have with this one. I am in school, but I plan to continue writing fanfics. I hope you all enjoyed my story. If not that's fine. **

**LavishlyUrs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Upon landing outside the gates of Hogwarts Charlie, Bella and Jacob got sick. The vampires looked at the castle in awe. The wizards and Mia just smiled with memories; good and bad, but one thought struck Mia like a ton of bricks, did she still have magic. With that thought she started going into a panic looking through her belongings looking for her wand. When she found it she wasn't sure she was ready to find out if she lost her magic when she was turned into a vampire.

Albus and Edward had watched Mia searching through her belongings and are now watching the play of emotions fleeting across her face.

'Mia how about we hold off to find it if you still have magic until you all are settled and have eaten. Speaking of food I have arranged with Hagrid to make sure that the centaurs don't bother yourself and the Cullen family while you guys are hunting in the forest.' Stated Albus trying to ease Mia's discomfort.

While that the group headed inside the castle. Charlie, Bella and Jacob couldn't see the castle due to the fact they were humans, but since they were surrounded by wizards they were able to pass the enchantments that surrounded Hogwarts.

Albus had asked Minerva to show everyone where they would be staying. With that Albus headed to the kitchens to talk to the elves about the new guests that were in the castle. Severus headed towards his quarters in the castle and Albus caught up to him along the way.

'Albus when should we give Charlie, Bella and Jacob the potion to turn them into wizards and a witch?' asked Severus.

'We will ask them tonight at dinner when they would like to take the potion. But we have a slight problem, Mia just realized upon returning to Hogwarts that she might not have magic anymore. If she happened to not be magical anymore do you think we can come up with a charm or potion that it can be given back to her?' asked Albus.

'I saw her reaction upon returning and all I can say we will wait and see if she's able to still do magic before continuing. But I will work on finding a potion just in case. Because I was thinking that since the Cullen family has helped Mia so much I can't think of a better way to repay them then offering them a chance to become a wizard themselves.' Replied Severus.

With that said Albus left Severus living quarters and went to his own quarters.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::With Charlie, Bell and Jacob:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They didn't know what to think upon entering the castle because when they first saw the castle it looked like it was a crumbling building and not even remotely suitable to live in or as school to be in. but walking through the halls they were awed at the majestic and magical world they have stepped into. The paintings moved and welcomed them. They had finally reached their quarters and were sitting in the lounge waiting until someone went and retrieved them for dinner.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::end of Charlie, Bell and Jacob:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mia was sitting with Edward on a loveseat in the Cullen's quarters talking quietly to themselves. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were looking around there quarters and deciding where their furniture will go when someone helped them to enlarge their belongings.

'Edward what am I going to do if I can't do magic anymore?' asked Mia.

'Honestly I don't know, all I know is that I will be here for you forever?' replied Edward worrying that Mia will blame him if she can't do magic again.

Sensing their moods jasper helped them out by filling them with calming vibes. Carlisle and Emmett were talking to a painting in their quarters and by the looks of it they were having a lively conversation. At that moment there was a knock at the door. Mia went to go answer it.

'Mia your ok, I am so glad you're ok. When I heard that molly and Ginny got you I was frantic. Severus and Albus had to cast a binding spell on me so I didn't run after you to try and save you, those bloody wankers.' Stated a breathless Draco while hugging Mia.

If Draco had looked behind Mia he would have seen Edward scowling at him. When Draco realized that there was an audience he pulled back from Mia a little afraid.

'Mia who are those people and why is one of them glaring at me?' whispered Draco.

Mia turned around to find the person glaring and saw it was Edward while everyone else just had a curious look on their faces. Mia grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him inside to introduce him to everyone.

'Draco I would like to introduced you to my new family the Cullen's, from left to right is Esme, Carlisle, jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and last but not least my boyfriend Edward. Everyone this is a friend of mine Draco Malfoy.' Said Mia smiling while everyone had given a nod when their name was said.

'Nice to meet you all, I don't mean to be rude but what are you? I sense that you aren't muggles so I am just wondering.' Asked Draco.

A chuckling Carlisle replied, 'we are vampires and before you freak out we only eat animals. Some of us have never tasted humans' blood. And it's nice to meet you as well'.

'Mia is it ok if you and the Cullen's here sit with me? I have been sitting at the heads table since the slytherins basically turned their backs on me; I even have my own quarters now because of it.' Stated Draco looking at his feet. Mia growled at this revelation. Jasper rushed to Mia's side thinking she might slip and hurt Draco. But Mia brushed him off and grabbed Draco in a tight hug and apologizing to him.

'Mia it's not your fault, my housemates are just blind with the teaching of their parents. But would you guys please sit with me? It's boring just talking with the adults.' Whined Draco.

The Cullen's chuckled and agreed to sit with him during dinner, which made Draco smile like a loon. The clock had struck 5 o'clock so they headed to Charlie, Bella, and Jacobs quarters and picked them up to head to dinner.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::in the great hall::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The great hall doors banged open and in walked in Mia, the Cullen's, and the swans and Jacob. Before they headed to a table to sit down to eat Mia went to the slytherins and slammed her hands down on it making it collapse. By that time the rest of the vampires were by her side trying to calm her down.

'Now listen here you bigoted pieces of shits from this day forward you will treat everyone as an equal unless you want to answer to me. I have heard how you have been treating Draco and I don't appreciate it. Just because he had the balls to stand up to his own beliefs and not of his parents means he has had more balls then the rest of you wankers. All you guys did was hide in your common rooms like scared babies while Draco and other people risked their lives to protect your pathetic arses. So I better see some improvements so, or so help me you don't want to see my bad side!!!' said Mia in a quiet deadly voice that was worse than her shouting.

While looking at the slytherins Mia noticed that almost all of them were shaking in their seats except for 2 people. Which were Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. So Mia asked the 2 people near her why they have been total shits to Draco. They responded by glancing at the 2 unafraid people at the table, with a nod she started to walk away. But within a second she had both Pansy and Theodore up against the wall by their throats.

'Oh I see I have the new prince and princess of slytherin in my grasp. Well let me make myself clearer to you two. Your reign on the slytherins ends here you understand me?' asked Mia sarcastically, where they just glared at her so she decided to tell them how serious she was, 'oh I see you think I am playing around do you, well let me inform you to something. I'm not just a witch anymore I am a vampire so I can snap you in two if I wanted. So heed my warning from here on forth.' Mia said while letting them go.

Pansy and Theo were afraid after that revelation and were gasping for breath. Mia turned to head to the head table to sit with Draco and the teachers and the Cullen's, but not two steps away Mia heard Theo and pansy sending a hex her way, which she dodge. She went to turn around and attack the two idiots but Edward and Emmett had beat her to it. So she walked up to the four people and looked pansy and Theo in the eye and said, 'oh did I forget to mention that any retaliations against me would make my new family very pissed off and would probably kill you for me, oh and yes they are vampires as well. Edward, Emmett let them go they're not worth Azkaban or death'. With that she walked off with Edward and Emmett.

The two idiots didn't learn their lesson and tried to hex the three walking away, but Albus sent a protego around the three young adults while Severus advanced on the two with his wand drawn and pointed at them.

'miss Parkinson, mister not you will both receive a suspension for a week each, as well 150 points taking from your house each, and detention for 2 months with filch or professor Snape and all of your hogmeade privileges are revoked until the end of your time here at Hogwarts. Now you will follow professor Snape and McGonagall to collect your belongings and be sent home immediately.' With that Albus sat down to enjoy his dinner.

Mia, Emmett, and Edward went to sit down and had their dinner in which Albus had animal blood in their goblets that refilled when it became empty. The rest of the hall was whispering about what had gone down since Mia walked in.

During dinner Albus stood up and sent the students to bed and then turned to Mia and everyone else to follow him to his office.

Upon entering his office Albus asked the portraits to fetch Severus and Minerva and asked them to retrieve the 2 special guests. With that the portraits left and fetched the two in question. Albus conjured up enough sitting for everyone. At that moment the door opened and Severus and Minerva walked in.

'Now there 2 reasons I brought you all here. The first is to have Mia try out her wand to see if she still has her magic, so with that Mia will you please do the lumos charm?' asked Albus. Mia stood up with her wand in hand and said the spell and it worked but not as strong as it used to be.

'Well you do have you magic but it seems as it has diminished a bit. Now don't worry dear Severus and I had talked earlier about the chance you might not have magic so he will need to do some research and if he is willing you may help as well. Now to the second reason I asked you all here. Mia do you remember me telling you about our new resident ghosts?' at her nod Albus went on, 'well with that, will our friendly ghosts please come in'.

At that moment harry, Ron, James, lily and Sirius' ghosts came into the room. Harry and Ron were grinning like fools, James and lily smiled at their son and Sirius went towards Mia and floated and winked at her, making her laugh at his antics.

'Hello mione how ya been? Man, you need some color you're starting to look like Snape.' Said Ron grinning cheekily at Snape.

'Hiya mione how have you been? I have missed you so much. I'm just glad you're ok.' Said harry.

'I'm fine harry. And Ronald Bilius Weasley you apologize to professor Snape right this instant' said Mia while Snape smirked at the ghost in question, 'and Sirius and James I heard that you have recruited peeves to annoy Severus well now that I am here I will spend my time researching how to get rid of you for good if you don't call off peeves and leave Severus alone, you hear me.'

'Awww mione your no fun, but fine because I know how you research.' Replied Sirius sulking. Albus, Minerva, and Severus were laughing.

'JAMES HAROLD POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK I HAVE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE SEVERUS ALONE AND YOU SAID YOU DID, BUT I FIND OUT YOU HAVEN'T' yelled lily, she then turned to Mia, 'miss granger if you need any help let me know I was always good at researching myself.'

Sirius and James looked at lily and Mia scared to death. Everyone else was laughing. While Severus, Mia and lily had smirks on their faces.

Ron leaned over to the two men and said, 'see I told you she's brilliant but scary'. Harry laughed at the twin gulps from the two men.

'Mione I wanted to apologize on behalf of my family for what Ginny and my mum did to you. It wasn't your fault that harry and I died. We are just happy you survived and kicked voldybutts arse.' Stated Ron.

Everyone in the room laughed at Ron's name for Voldemort.

'Well I think that is enough for tonight, Severus and I will do some research on how to get your magic back to where it was before. And if the Cullen's want we can turn them into magical beings as well. Now to Charlie, Bella and Jacob like we said earlier Severus had made a potion to turn you into a witch and wizards, did you still want to do that, if so we should do it now?' asked Albus.

'We would like to turn into witch/wizards, albus.' replied Charlie. With that Severus handed the three the potion in which they gulped in one go.

'We have some wands here for you to try out, now I want you to do the same spell we had Mia try, ok' asked Severus.

The three tried the lumos spell and the potion had worked. Then it got Bella thinking if the potion worked on them maybe it would work on Mia and the Cullen's so she asked Severus about it.

'It might work Albus, it won't hurt to try. Since Jacob here is a shapeshifter and in some way a magical being before taking the potion so it didn't hurt him so it should hurt the Cullen's and Mia.' said Severus.

'Ok we will start with Mia, if that is ok.' Asked Albus. At Mia's nod she took the potion that Severus handed her and gulped it down.

'Now Mia would you try the lumos spell again' asked Albus and with that Mia tried the spell. The result was immediate. Her wand light blazed a brilliant white that everyone had to cover their eyes.

With that Albus asked 'now I have to ask the Cullen family if you would like to take the potion, if not that is fine. But since Mia is just fine after taking the potion we believe you all will be too.'

The Cullen's turned to each other and Edward and Emmett were the first one to agree to take the potion. Then Carlisle, Esme, Alice and jasper agreed. Rosalie really didn't want to but when she saw her family agree so did she. So with that the Cullen's downed the potion and tried the lumos spell and it had worked.

'Well since the potion is a success we will head to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you all wands. And for mister black and miss swan we will get you school robes and supplies and have you start a crash course on spells and incantations for the next 2 weeks to get you caught up to the rest of the 5th years. I know that you miss swan are 17 which is adulthood here in the wizarding world but I feel it would be best if you start out as a 5th year to do your O.W.L.S. and then when the next school year you will be transferred into 7th year, because during the summer we will get you caught up on what 6th years would be learning. If that is ok with you two?' said Albus. They nodded their heads. 'So now since this was an eventful evening I think we should head to bed, or well for those that still sleep.'

So everyone left the office to their quarters. Mia went with Charlie to his quarters enlarged their belongings and had them sorting out themselves. She wished them a good night and left with the Cullen's to their quarters. In the Cullen's quarters Mia did the same thing with their belongings and put the furniture where the other women in the family wanted them put. The men was talking about what they were going to do about their money that they took out of their bank account which they closed, so they asked Mia about it.

'Oh well we can stop at Gringotts and deposit it in there. But I must tell you that it's run by goblins that aren't very friendly and they have dragons in the lower vaults area, which is where the oldest pureblood families' vaults are. So I suggest opening an account for each of you with the amount of money you have.' Replied Mia.

'Well you have an account there don't you?' asked Carlisle.

'Yes of course, when my parents died their bank accounts in the muggle world was closed and the dental practice was sold and the same with their home. Their bonds that they had were sold and all the money was deposited into an account for me. Then I had closed my college fund account as well. Why do you ask?' asked Mia.

'Well I plan on depositing money in your account as well then because you are part of our family.' Replied Carlisle.

'You don't have to do that Carlisle I have more than enough as it is. In the muggle world I would be considered a millionaire and in the wizarding world I am considered a billionaire. So it's no need to give me anything.' Replied Mia.

'Well I am still going to put some money in your account, just think of it as college fund money.' Replied Carlisle which he stated ending the argument in which Mia harrumphed.

Edward laughed and kissed her cheek to try to cheer her up and then Mia turned and gave Edward a kiss on his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter of love comes from pain. But I will be starting on the sequel soon after. I hope you all like my story and will read the sequel. **

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Mia decided to walk around Hogwarts and was reminiscing about the past when she heard yelling coming from the dungeons. She decided to check it out, when she came to the area where she knew Severus's quarters would be so she took out her wand and swished it to summon the bloody baron.

'What do you want!' snarled the bloody baron.

'I just thought I should inform you that peeves is messing with Severus again. And wondering if you would like help scaring him away from him for good?' replied Mia.

'How is a little girl like you gonna scare peeves?' asked the ghost.

'Oh I don't know maybe being a vampire and able to run fast then he could move and then use every hex I can on his poltergeists self. Would that do?' replied evilly grinning Mia.

With a feral smile the bloody baron motioned to her to do what she must, thinking she was lying. The next second Mia had peeves on the ground screaming and trying to get away.

'Peeves by any chance did James and Sirius tell you to leave Severus alone last night? Asked Mia.

'No miss granger they told me to pull all the stops, why was I to stop?' asked the scared poltergeist.

'Yes you should have left him alone even before those imbeciles came to this castle' replied the bloody baron.

'From this day forward peeves I ban you to mess with any living being in this castle and if you don't the baron and I will make sure you do. Do you understand?' asked Mia in which peeves nodded and was let go and he fled as fast as he could.

'I must say miss granger, that I never expected you to do that but you now have my respect and call me whenever you need.' Replied the baron with a bow.

With that Mia went to Severus to check out the damage that peeves had made. Upon reaching Severus quarters she found him livid and soaking wet.

'I won't ask any questions, but I will say something' she turned around into the hallway and shouted; 'JAMES HAROLD POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING PALE ARSES DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!'.

She then called for the bloody baron to round up ghosts that had a dislike for mischief. With that he left but arrived soon after with 5 other ghosts. When James and Sirius come into the room they laughed at peeves work. Then flinch when they saw Mia and lily standing side by side and both were pissed. Then they saw the other ghosts nearby and knew their arses were in trouble.

'I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT TO LEAVE SEVERUS ALONE, BUT I FIND OUT YOU TOLD PEEVES TO DO HIS WORST INSTEAD TO LEAVE SEVERUS ALONE. AND FOR THAT YOU WILL PAY. My dear bloody baron can you and your fellow ghost give these to the best punishment for not listening to me?' asked Mia. With that the other ghost grabbed James and Sirius dragging them out of Severus's quarters.

'Lily flower you won't let them hurt us will you' asked a scared James.

'You were warned, but decided to go against our wishes so for that I believe a few days of punishment will straighten you and Sirius out for good. Now be gone from my sight because I don't want to see you for a few days'. Replied lily.

'Severus I am sorry on behalf of my idiotic husband and his friend.' Apologized lily.

'It wasn't you lily it was them, but I will spare them on your behalf, please bloody baron release to two idiots.' Replied Severus.

Mia and lily starred at Severus in astonishment. And Severus turned to go to his bed chambers. The ghosts released James and Sirius and left. James and Sirius just starred after Severus in disbeliefs.

Mia turned around and glared at the two ghosts before her. 'I WANT YOU TO LEAVE SEVERUS ALONE FROM HERE ON FORTH AND BELIEVE ME I AND DOING MY RESEARCH TO GET RID OF YOU BOTH. IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO. BUT FOR NOW YOU ARE BANNED TO ENTER THE DUNGEONS.' Yelled Mia and she turned to follow Severus.

Mia knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter. Which she had gotten she entered.

'Severus are you ok? You were too easy on them I would have had them punished with an inch of their pasty lives' replied Mia.

'Mia I am tired of fighting I did it for over 20 years. I just want a peaceful life I was never had to chance to have for my 40 years of life. Is that too much to ask?' asked a solemn Severus.

'No Severus its not, I wish nothing but that for you. You saved me from the death eater attack at my home and became my guardian and for that I will not be able to repay you for but if it's any constellation I will forever think of you as my second father.' Replied Mia while hugging Severus.

'And I think of you as my daughter though not by blood, but by every other way possible. I always wish you happiness. I have one question for you, will answer it honestly for me?' asked Severus.

'Of course you can ask me anything' replied Mia.

'What are your true feelings for Edward don't get me wrong but I know of his feeling for you are true but what are your feelings for him?' asked Severus seriously.

'well I have strong feelings for him that I hope will turn into love, which I am close to loving him completely; but why do you ask?' asked a confused Mia.

'the reason I asked is because I lost they only woman I love because I was too scared to admit my feelings and I let her slip away and I don't want you to do that. I see in your eyes that you love him so here is my advice. Go to him tell him you love him and you two could work together to find the true love that I only wish for but will never get.' Replied Severus.

Mia leaped into Severus's arms and said 'I will Severus but may I call you father?'

'If you are comfortable you may, but go to Edward and tell him how you feel. I love you my daughter of my heart' replied a smiling Severus, with that Mia kissed his cheek and left him alone in his room.

'lily, thank you for your help but I want those two out of my father's rooms right now before I seriously make you a widow for good.' Replied a seething Mia.

'Mia Severus isn't your father, what are you talking about?' asked a confused Sirius.

'She is talking about that we think of each other as father and daughter' replied Severus.

Mia looked at Severus begging to let her tell the two buffoons of his wish and with a nod he gave her permission.

'YOU TWO WANT TO KNOW WHY HE TOLD THE GHOSTS TO NOT PUNISH YOU AND TO LET YOU GO?! IT'S BECAUSE HE HAD FAUGHT IN ONE WAR FOR 20 YEARS AND HASN'T HAD A PEACEFUL LIFE FOR 40 YEARS. IF IT WAS ME YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN PUNISHED SO YOU CAN THANK HIM FOR SAVING YOUR ARSES BUT SO HELP ME I WILL FIND A WAY TO BANISH YOU FOREVER IF YOU DON'T LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE FOREVER!!' roared a furious Mia.

'Mia we're sorry and we promise to not bother Severus ever again' replied James, though Sirius looked doubtful but agreed.

'See that you do' replied Mia. Then she rushed to Severus and hugged him then left following James and Sirius out of the dungeons followed by lily.

Mia parted ways from the ghosts by the castle exits and headed back to Edward. Upon entering the quarters she threw herself in Edwards's arms and declared her love to him and in turn he returned his feeling for her.

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle answered to see Albus on the other side with Charlie, Bella and Jacob.

'I was coming to collect you to take you to Diagon alley to sit up you bank accounts then to get you all wands, and then let you get whatever you need but for Mia, Jacob, and Bella to get their school supplies and whoever else would like to enroll into classes here at Hogwarts. So we have a busy day lets head out.' Stated Albus turning on his heels and heading to the main entrance.

The Cullen's followed along with Mia. At the entrance hall Mia saw Severus and Minerva waiting. Everyone let to go to Diagon alley.

Upon entering Diagon alley people were staring and the pale new comers and a few summoned Care of Magical Creatures and Regulations and Aurors. Within minutes 2 Aurors and a person from Care of Magical Creatures and Regulations office showed up asking why they were called. They gazed at the new comers and summoned more Aurors. Moody was one of the Aurors and asked what they wanted.

'I want those 8 vampires rounded up and turned in into my offices' replied Fredrick Hodge the chair of Care of Magical Creatures and Regulations office.

'I will not do that and neither will the other Aurors. Those vampires have already been registered and also do you not recognize one of them? I know I won't dare imprison the one surviving member of the golden trio and the savior of our world. I wonder how our dear minister would feel if he heard you wanting me to arrest our savior, hmm?' replied Moody.

'No need to wonder anymore Moody I am here to hear it myself.' Replied Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Sir I was only doing my job.' Replied Fredrick.

'Well Fredrick I will have to let you go from your position, because you were about to violate our peoples rights, since I am the one to sign their papers to make sure they are not bothered. They are animal feeding vampires so there is no need to make them take tests that are unnecessary since our dear auror Moody has seen with his own eyes that they only feed off animal.' Replied Kingsley.

'But sir I did not know that you had approve of them.' replied Fredrick.

'I could have swore I sent you a inter office memo letting you know, so all you had to do is see miss granger here and know that the other seven were fine as well but I seen with my own eyes that you didn't bother to ask for their names but just summon Aurors and demand that miss granger and her new family to be arrested and for that Fredrick Hodge you are hereby fired from your position in the Care of Magical Creatures and Regulations office.' Replied Kingsley walking away to go apologize to Mia and her new family.

'Kingsley its fine, and by the way I have missed you and you are doing a fine job being minister.' Replied Mia giving him a hug.

'Well then since that was taken care of lets head on to gringotts.' Replied Albus.

The 10 new members of the wizarding world had opened up new accounts while Albus had given Charlie, Bella and Jacob enough gallons to last for 10 years. Then they went to Ollivander's and got wands. Then Bella, Jacob, Mia, and the younger vampires got their school robes and books. The boys went and got Quidditch supplies and brooms, while the ladies went and bought clothes for everyone. Then they all went back to Hogwarts to start their new lives and love.

**Well this is the last chapter for love comes from pain the sequel will begin with the new school year and the love that blossoms further. Plus more with harry and Ron. Also a return of a villain that must be stop and it's not Voldemort he is dead in my story for good. **


	13. AN

**Just to let you know I have posted a new fanfic. Its called Love Will Conquer All**


End file.
